


Part-Time Damsel

by dinobatacorn, Pr1nceMax



Category: Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
Genre: F/M, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinobatacorn/pseuds/dinobatacorn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pr1nceMax/pseuds/Pr1nceMax
Summary: "You can't seriously believe that every damsel-in-distress is that stupid, can you? Well, you better not. My Job is twice as important as a hero's. After all, if it wasn't for me- a hero wouldn't be needed.Balance is important in the multiverse, but balance is more than a two-way scale. Good and Evil, sure. But did you forget about the in between?Being a Part-Time Damsel is hard; you have to be quick, and smart. So smart; that people think you're dumb.Of course, most actual damsels, aren't. That's where I come in.Katie One; or KO as most people call me. And-well. You'll see![Beta Reading in Progress]





	1. Missi[one]d

"Susan!" Katie calls, crawling through the boards in front of the door. Bumping her head, she lets out a small yelp, and the power flicks on. "Susan!" She calls again; walking further into the old pizza joint. " _ Pizza My Heart _ ? More like a  _ pizza shi _ -"

"Who are you?" A voice interrupts, coming from somewhere above her. Katie takes a few more steps into the old, rotting building, trying to figure out who else is there. "Well? Are you going to answer me?"

"My name is Katie!" She replies, turning around once again. Completely disoriented in this dimly lit room: a few overhead lights blink on and off, while the main entrance seems bright as can be. "I'm here looking for my sister? Her name is Susan?" She questions, glancing down at her hands, before holding up a piece of paper. "She gave me this invitation this morning? Something about coming here if she was late to get me from school?" 

"Kate One?" The voice says again, and suddenly a bunch of lights turn on-causing Katie to shield her face from the sudden change. "Good thing you're here."

"What? Why?" Katie blinks, trying to make sense of what was happening when suddenly a hand grabs her arm and drags her through the curtains on the stage  _ because of course, a pizza joint has a stage, _ she thinks. But what is on the other side of the thin curtains, is not what she expected. Sure, maybe a few animatronics that would give her nightmares, or maybe even her sister bound and gagged after being kidnapped. Anything but the large metal contraption in front of her. "Okay- wait, what?" She repeats, looking to the hand on her arm, and up to an older... well.  _ someone _ older than her.

They seemed like they would be considered middle aged by human standards but, at the same time, like they've been alive for an eternity. They had mid-length brown hair, that stuck up in every which way, and yet seemed to lay perfect on their head. Katie couldn't help but feel comforted by the person that stood next to her, except for one little detail.

They didn't have any eyes.

Now, normally, that would be rude to say. Except, it was not like a human in the sense of once having eyes, or even being born without them. It was more like they could see just fine, just without any visible eyes. 

"I-uh-" Katie stammers, trying to find her voice for even a moment.

"I know," The other chuckles softly, "Don't worry. You're staring, but I understand why." They turn to her and held out a hand, smiling. Another thing that was off about them- Their smile. It was human in appearance, but one could tell they were forcing it. It was not a natural motion--like they had to think about how to move the muscles in their face in order to produce it. "Call me Eilian*." 

Katie slowly reaches out and shakes the other's hand. "Katie, but my sister calls me K.O. - you know, like Knock out?" She shrugs, and Eilian laughs while shaking his head. 

"Your sister certainly is a strange one, isn't she?" Eilian says, before turning back towards the machine. "I can explain it all to you, why she disappears so often. Why your mother...left." Eilian looks down slightly. "Well, I suppose I should show you this first." They gesture to a few chairs that were strewn about, and Katie calmly takes one and sits. Eilian walks up some stairs to the catwalk above and hits a few buttons on a control panel. The odd shape of metal in the wall shifts, and behind the panels resides a view into a world unlike any Katie could have imagined. A huge chunk of land jutted out over what looked like an ocean of lava, the sky above was a deep red, and there were fires randomly coming to life and sputtering out wherever there was “normal” ground. From the cliff a woman was suspended over the edge by rope. The rope was stretched and secured

"Is that Susie?" She exclaims as she jumps out of her chair.

"Indeed." 

"We have to help her! That rope could catch on fire at any moment, why are you just-" Katie looks towards the screen again and sees a dashing young man running to help her. "Oh." 

"You sister is what I call a part-time Damsel." Eilian explains, "The most important job in all of the multiverse." 

"Multi-what now?" Katie looks to Eilian. "This is crossing into some star-trek territory here." She mutters, folding her arms across her chest.

"You are still young Katie, you're only in seventh grade. The next two years will be filled with training for you. So that your sister may leave you in charge of her position when she leaves for her future."

"You mean college?" Katie raises an eyebrow before a realization dawns on her. "Wait, don't I get a say in this? I don't even know what a part-time damsel does!" She throws her arms out to her sides.

"Alright, while your sister continues her mission, why don't I explain your job, hm?" Eilian says as they walk back down the stairs and grabs two styrofoam cups from a counter. "Cola or Clear?"

"Uh-Clear SodaPOP." Katie nods and is handed the left drink, as she slowly sits back down. Her calm returning to her. "So, what exactly does my sister do?"

"Susan One is not the first in her line of work," Eilian laughs ominously. "Your mother used to be a Damsel as well. You see, a Damsel is the object of every story that gets forgotten, or at least misinterpreted. You always remember the hero." They hold up their own cup, and grin. "The triumphant who always saves the day! But-" They look at Katie, "Do you ever remember what made them a hero?"

"Well, most of the time it's 'cause they save a princess." Katie shrugs, realization dawning on her  "so wait, this damsel job is to give the heroes...reason to be heroes?" She asks. 

"Right on the mark " Eilian grins. "So, you understand the reason. Ready to hear what this job entails?" 

"May I ask a question first?" Katie raises an eyebrow as she leans forward. Eilian nods, and a small grin spreads across her face, as her eyes trail up to the image of her sister, sparkling with determination.

_ "Where do I sign up?" _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *-EYE-lee-in (Eilian)


	2. Hearthst[one]

"Today is the day!" Katie laughs brightly, jumping out her bed. Grabbing her AUTT* (Alternate Universe Telegenic Transmission), and throwing on her sweater. "Today is the day!" She chimed in a sing-song voice. She slides down the handrail and jumps into her shoes. Landing with her arms out, she curtsies to a butler. 

"Papa! Dad!" She laughs as she runs into the kitchen, grinning. "Today's my first day as a Part-Time Damsel!" She chimes happily, as she sits.

"It is?" Larry laughs happily and taps his spoon to his forehead. "Hm, I totally forgot!" 

"Larry," Rippen rolls his eyes, "You didn't forget anything." he sighs, and lifts his mug of coffee to his lips. "You've had it on your calendar for weeks. You also made me a mug with it on it-" He says grumpily, gesturing to the mug in his hands. It had on it a very peppy, and detailed drawing of a small elephant, saying 'Congrats on your First Zap!'

"Aww, Papa!" Katie grins, throwing her arms around the smaller of the two. Before reaching over him and grabbing a piece of french toast. 

"Sit down, and eat breakfast like a normal child." Rippen rolls his eyes, and Katie smiles as she slowly sits, and places the toast on a plate.

"Com'n Dad," She smiles a bit. "It's my first Zap, and I'm not a child. I'm in high school." She grins, and Rippen rolls his eyes.

"Barely," He scoffs, "You've only been in classes for a week. I'm still not sure I want Eilian allowing you to--"

"Dad, you were my age when Eilian brought you from your planet here-right?" Katie leans forward. "Speaking of which, you still never told me why-"

"Kathryn." Rippen glares. "We're off topic." Rippen sighs, "Remember, we agreed, that you would be allowed to follow in your mother's footsteps and be allowed to work as a Damsel, as long as you keep up in your studies." Katie munches on her food, watching Rippen speak, her eyes following the motion of his hand. Larry clasps his hands together and laughs softly.

"Oh, Rippen, Don't be such a downer! Today is all about celebrating Katie!" He says, patting her head, and she blushes softly.

"We should really call Susan later!" Katie beams, "Let her know how everything-" The clock in the main hall began to chime, and the three of them freeze.

"Oh, of course, we're late," Rippen mutters as he stands, the other two happily racing ahead of him. He watches them before a small smile crawls onto his features-although it quickly disappears. 

 

The limo pulled up to the school, and Katie jumps out. "Remember Dad! I have to go to Mom's tomorrow for dinner." She smiles gently, "And don't forget about the PTO meeting after school today, Papa!" She says as she runs off. Rippen sighs, and looks down at Larry.

"Why does she always act like we're going to forget?" He mutters, and Larry shrugs. "And why is she always so excited to see her mother? That woman is not even worth the time."

"Oh Rippen," Larry smiles gently, placing a hand on Rippen's forearm. "I know, Isabella is-" He thinks for a moment. "Is not someone you want to see all the time, but she still is Katie and Susan's mom." He grins up at his larger companion, "And they both still love you." He looks Rippen in the eyes, "I still love you." 

"Don't get all sappy on me, Larry." Rippen scuffs, and begins to walk towards the art room. A small smile on his face nonetheless. Larry watches the other go, twisting the gold band on his left ring finger, happily humming as he walked into the school as well. 

 

 Katie could hardly contain herself as she walked into the art room, "Morning!" She cheers, and most people ignore her. 

"Hey! KO!" A voice says towards the back of the room, Jason Johnson, although he prefers to go by JJ. "Back here!" He laughs softly. 

JJ was the Sentry to her Damsel; meaning--he was always the person who gave trials to the Hero. He made sure that it wasn't very easy to get to the Damsel-in-distress. (Although, personally, he made sure it wasn't impossible either).  

"JJ!" Katie laughs, walking towards the back of the room, accidentally knocking someone's bag off their desk. "Whoa-" A fist is suddenly inches from her face, only stopped by someone grabbing it.

"Sashi!" Another male says; holding her fist. He laughs nervously and smiles at Katie. "Sorry about that;" He starts to explain, as the girl-Sashi- yanks her arm from him and sits back down. 

"No, no." Katie shakes her head, and glances to Sashi; "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to Sashi." She smiles before turning back to the redhead and smiling. "Thank you," Katie beams.

"No problem." He grins back, holding out his hand. "The name's Penn." Katie shakes his hand and smiles.

"Most people call me KO" She grins, and he laughs softly as they let go of each other's hand. "You went to my middle school didn't you?"

"Middletown Middle," Penn grins, nodding. "That's the one-"

"Fisher!" Rippen growls, "Take your seat." He sighs, as Penn shrugs before plopping down in his seat. "One; You too." He glares at her, and Katie quickly makes her way to the back of the room and sits next to JJ.

"You know, even though he's your dad, he still creeps me out," JJ whispers to Katie, who laughs softly. 

"Trust me, I know." Katie places a hand over her heart-before leaning over to him. "And you still haven't seen his tail!" She whispers, both of them giggling. 

"One, Johnson, do you two have something to share with the class?" Rippen smiles gently at them, and they both quick shake their heads. "Then stop talking." He rolls his eyes and turns back to his desk. "You all have the rest of the class to make something that impresses me. Good luck."

Katie sighs, looking at the art supplies in front of her, and looking to JJ. "Do you know that Penn kid?" She asks, beginning to attempt and shape the clay in front of her. JJ looks over towards the boy in mention and sees him joking with someone he would consider less than intelligent, and a girl that loved to shove people into lockers.

"Can't say I do, why?" JJ asks, looking back towards Katie, "What's going on in that head of yours, KO?"

"Oh, nothing important." Katie shrugs and sighs gently as her clay sculpture crumbles.  "He's just kinda cute is all." She shrugs, and JJ coughs violently.

"What?!" He exclaims, trying to stop himself from coughing. Katie laughs brightly and scoops all her clay together again. 

"I was kidding!" She grins at him, before leaning forward slightly. "Are you ready for today?" JJ can't help but let out a relieved sigh.

"Yeah, first zap right?" He grins, "First time on the job. The job we've been training for. No big deal, not a big deal at all." He shrugs, his own sculpture tumbling off the table, and he pouts slightly.

"Oh come on," Katie looks at him, leaning her chin on her palm. "You can't possibly tell me that you're scared!" She laughs, reshaping her clay to resemble an apple.

"I'm not scared." JJ huffs, punching his clay, and deciding to give up on it. "I'm just slightly nervous that I might mess up like normal." JJ shrugs, shoving his clay to the side. "But don't worry-Even if I mess up, I won't let anything bad happen to you." 

"JJ, you realize that is literally my job title." Katie holds up a hand dramatically, gesturing as if the words would show up in front of her. "Part-Time Damsel, Everything bad happens to her!" The two of them burst into a fit of laughter.

 

"Alright everyone, line up your projects," Rippen smirks. "Let's see which of your disappoint me today." Katie and JJ both glance at each other.

"He's so grumpy all the time," JJ whispers to Katie, and she shrugs.

"He's not always grumpy. Only at school." She sighs and looks at her sculpture. "Think it's okay?" She asks, and JJ shrugs. 

"Better than my uh-" He looks over his mound of clay. "Volcano eruption?" He shrugs, and Katie giggles. Rippen clears his throat as he stands in front of Katie's project.

"An apple?" He questions, looking at it. "At least it's staying together. D." He nods, and Katie looks dejected. He moves on to JJ's. "And what is this supposed to be?" 

"Uh- A volcano that just erupted?" JJ shrugs, smiling a bit. Rippen looks between him and the mound of clay. Smirking slightly to himself, he nods.

"B." He says, moving onto the next project. Katie gawks at JJ, before hitting him.

"I just got the highest grade in the class." JJ beams, "And he's your dad!" 

"I hate school." Katie sighs, crossing her arms; looking at the clock. Today could not possibly go fast enough.

 

"Come on JJ!" Katie laughs, running straight into someone as she tried to leave the school. "Oh!" She stumbles backward, and the other person grabs her arms. They steady her upright, and smile. 

"You okay, KO?" Penn asks, grinning at her. Katie blushes, and nods. 

"Yeah, sorry. I should really watch where I'm going," Katie laughs nervously, Penn not letting her of her wrists. She glances down at the contact, at the same time he does. The two of them seem to jump at least an extra foot apart.

"Don't worry about it," Penn smiles sheepishly. "See you tomorrow?" He says, partially waving. 

"Yeah," Katie grins and nods. "See you tomorrow." She waves back slightly, as JJ catches up to her.

"You know," JJ breathes heavily, bending over-resting his hands on his knees. "You can't expect me to keep up with you when you take off like that." He straightens himself and watches as Penn Fisher gets into his parent's car. "Oh no," he whispers.

"What?" Katie looks at him. "Nothing happened," Her cheeks stayed slightly red as JJ quirks an eyebrow. "Nothing happened!" She hits his arm, "Now are we going or not?" She grins.

"Yeah, okay." JJ rolls his eyes, hitting a button on his shoes. His roller blades popping out as he pulls his helmet from his backpack. "I'm so beating you there." 

Katie laughs, "I don't think so!" She says, tapping her heels together and small wheels pop out. "See ya!" She chimes as she begins to run, before gliding away towards the pratically abandoned pizza shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, She has Heelys.  
> * = Aye-Yout (pronunciation because it's hard i know)


End file.
